Sakura's Weak No More
by cutie1016
Summary: Sasuke left the village to Orochimaru. Naruto left to train for 4 years. Sakura was left behind. So she leaves for 5 years to train. "Sakura-chan, is that you." Naruto cries. "Get out of the way Teme" Sakura says as she brushes past the man who left her behind. "Hn. Your still annoying" he said. "You still have a stick up your ass" "Sakura what happened to you." "I got left behind"
1. She Leaves

I don't own naruto or any of the characters : )

Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfiction of Naruto So review if you

like it :) This is going to be a chapter story. But I wont continue

if no one likes it. Whats the point then? So review and tell me.

ENJOY!

Sakura's Pov.

Sasuke left 3 days ago. it's not sadness that is eating away at me. Its anger. _Annoying. Fangirl. WEAK. _Sasuke was right. I am weak. I'm not the strongest, but all of that is going to change. I'm done being the scared girl that has to be protected. I'm done crying over pointless things.

I will not be left behind ever again. I went to visit naruto in the hospital. I can't believe Sasuke went so far as to seriously hurt naruto. I always thought they were friends in some strange way. I went up to naruto's rooms and knocked.

"Naruto! Are you feeling better?" I said as I walked in. But he wasn't there. His bed has been made and there are new sheets. Was he discharged? I saw Shizune walking down the hall.

"Shizune!" I yelled as I ran toward her.

"Yes?"

"Was Naruto discharged?"

"Yes. Actually he asked Tsunade to leave for 3 years to train with Jiraiya to get stronger. Isn't that something? He left as soon as she agreed" she said.

I dropped my head and hid my eyes behind my bangs.

"Yeah. Pretty amazing. See ya later" I said and ran out of the hospital.

_WEAK. ANNOYING. LEFT BEHIND. ALWAYS PROTECTED. WEAK. WEAK. WEAK._

I screamed. I let those words that haunted me, the words that described me, the words that are me escape my lips.

"You're weak! You're annoying. Sakura your weak!

'**Then train' **Inner said.

I ran as fast as I could to Tsunade. I will be weak no more. I won't be left behind. I won't need to be protected. I. WILL. BE. STRONGER.

When I got to her office I knocked then walked in.

I bowed as low as I can.

"Please let me leave the village for 5 years to train. Please. I am begging you. Please let me do this" I said.

"Why do you need to leave to train?" she said

"Please. I need to get stronger. I will no longer be weak. I will no longer be annoying, I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND ANY LONGER!" I screamed. I promised not to cry and yet I have tears. I am weak.

Tsunade's eyes widened at my outburst.

"I want you back in 5 years. At 2 pm. I want scrolls written every week. Is that understood." She said.

"Hai!" my eyes watered even more.

"Then leave. Go and become the strongest in team 7." I ran out her door and went to pack. I got back to my house and ran into my room. Packed a set of clothes. Some money. And all my weapons. I looked at teams sevens picture. I knocked it off and watched as it shattered. I picked up the picture and got a pair of scissors. I cut each person out and spread them apart. I wrote a note for naruto. Short and simple. And left the leaf for 5 years.

And the note left by our pink haired broken ninja was by the picture that showed how broken Team seven really is…

Naruto,

Team 7 isn't a team. We never were. We are broken, just like this picture. Separate. And can't be put back together.

Sakura.


	2. New power?

"I don't even know where I'm going" I said to myself. I sighed and continued on my path to where ever.

It's been a day since I left and I can't figure out where I'm heading. They were right. I am weak.

'**Knock it off! Stop moping and get your ass in gear. We will prove to everyone we are not the weak link! **'inner screamed in my head,.

She's right! I closed my eyes and tried to feel chakra signatures. I sat down and continued to concentrate. Nothing. I might as well just meditate. I relaxed fully. Going deeper and deeper into my thoughts.

'**Let it go. Let everything go, forget all the pain. Forget the nights we cried ourselves to sleep. Forget getting left behind. Forget Sakura.'**

Inners words seemed to float around me. Forget. Forget everything.

'**That's it. Release all your anger and sadness. Forget Sakura.'**

Bursts of chakra came flying out of me. What's going on! I can't wake up! INNER!

'**They left you Sakura. They don't care what happens to you. They left you behind. Release all your anger. It's okay. Go deeper. Forget being bullied. Being held back by their words. You're strong Sakura, so RELEASE it' **

Chakra. Massive amounts coming from me. How? I went deeper into myself, slowly everything disappears. Sasuke. Naruto. Everything.

I was surrounded in a warm blanket of chakra. So much. I slip in and out of alertness as my body is lifted off the ground. Chakra still thrashing around, but some just wrapping around me, I feel safe.

'**That's right Sakura. Take my power. Take my Chakra and we can become one person. Take my power and be strong.'**

The warm feeling was getting worse. It was getting hot and tight. I couldn't breathe. The Chakra was more violent, and started to destroy trees. Fire. My body is burning and I can barely stay awake.

'**Almost there Sakura. We are becoming one person. We can do this'**

I screamed as my head started to pound. The pounding continued throughout my body. Pulsing slowly. I was high above the ground by now and my screams never stopped. Then I felt it. Inner wasn't in my head anymore. She was gone, but I still felt odd. My body shape started to change as inner joined with me.

'**Just a couple changes. Relax. Goodbye Sakura…..forever'**

I can feel someone coming but I am too far gone to care. My body continues to burn and stretch, as I scream again. I'm higher than before now. The Chakra finally starts to relax, as it starts to fade. It stops burning and I can breathe.

I'm falling. But I'm exhausted. I have no more Chakra left, I'm going to die. That's okay. I can die happy. But I don't hit the ground, I hit sand. I fight with my eyes to open as I look at my savior. Red hair. Teal eyes. With the kanji of love on his forehead. What an interesting person.

"Thank you for saving me." I said. Well I think I said. My voice was different, a good different. It was softer and maybe a little seductive.

"Your Naruto's team mate correct?" he said. My eyes got heavy as I answered him before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Who's Naruto?"

DUM DUM DUM! Review! Wont continue unless I know someone's reading


	3. Meeting Panda

Yes! So people actually like my story? YAY

There was a review about parings, and I have no idea..

Do you have any suggestions? But I don't think real romance is

Gonna happen anytime soon. Inner is slowly changing her personality

She might become a flirt :) But thanks for your reviews.

As long as they keep coming ill post chapters.

Let do for every 3 reviews ill post a chapter. :) Enjoy!

Sakura Pov

Oh my god. My head is pounding.

"-not crazy" I heard a voice. Where the hell am I? Okay think Sakura. What happened? I can't remember damn it!

I fight with my eyes as the unknown people keep talking. The beeping of the monitor is bugging me to no end. I give up. I relax and just drift off.

"-Unconscious for two weeks!" the voice yelled. I need to train, not lay around here. I forced my eyes open and close them right back when a bright light attacks my eyes.

"God damn. Turn of the light!" I yelled. My headache is worse as I stay laid down. I heard the click of the light and opened my eyes again.

'Where I am?" I asked as my eyes continued to adjust.

"You're at the hospital in Suna. You would have died, had I not caught you." The boy said. He had red hair and black under his eyes. Teal eyes with the kanji of love on his forehead.

"Oh. Well, thank you for saving me." My voice sounded weird.

"Your Sakura Haruno correct? Your different then how you were at the Chunin Exams. Why?" he demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about Panda?" My hands flew to my mouth. Why? Why am I cussing? What's going on!

Panda looked around and then glared at me.

"Temari!" he yelled.

Okay. So panda's chakra supply is a force to be reckoned with. Don't piss off panda….

I guess Temari walked in with a mirror. A big full body mirror on wheels.

"Get up and look" he said coldly. I rolled my eyes. He has a stick up his ass. Temari comes over to me and takes out the numerous needles out of my body.

"Ow! Watch it ponytails!" I yelled. She glared at me and roughly pulled the last needle out. My Chakra flared. Ponytails eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

Panda's chakra flared against mine. I pushed more Chakra out, pushing against his. His feet started to slip back as he lost his grip and then fell to the ground. I stood up and glared at both of them.

"I win" I stuck my tongue at panda and went to help him up. I smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand. (If she was paying attention she would of seen the very small blush that dusted across his cheeks.) I pulled panda off the ground.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not in the best of moods today." I said still smiling.

Panda just stared at me, as if I was a puzzle. I looked toward ponytails and she was staring just like panda.

"Okay. I'll bite, what wrong?" Seriously, there staring is making me feel uncomfortable.

"H-How old are you?" Ponytails stuttered.

"Twelve?" I said. Duh. I mean I don't look like an old lady.

Panda shoved me toward the mirror quite roughly. I glared at him. I walked to the mirror. Looking at the person staring back at me. My eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed

Cliffhanger. Gotta love them. Do you guys like the front like this?

Or in the middle? What did Inner change? GARRA BLUSHED!

Review for another chapter


	4. I'm Hot?

Hey. I'm Gonna slow things down know. For a while it's Gonna be Sakura training.

Enjoy. It's an extra-long chapter. Gaara is kinda OC

Italics are flash backs :)

What is wrong with my body? Why do I look 16!?

'_Relax; it's just some changes'_

INNER! I just stared with my jaw to the floor. My pink hair grew out and flowed down to my waist, in soft lazy curls. My eyes are still green, but they keep changing shades. I'm taller and my legs are longer.

I whip around to Panda and push him out of the hospital room.

"Wait." I said as I slammed the door. I turned to ponytails who just stared at me in confusion.

"Untie this stupid hospital gown." I hissed. She looked at me and slowly untied the gown. I shove my arms out of it and push it to the ground. Any sign of baby fat is gone. Please Kami for all that is good; please I don't want breasts like Tsunade. I slowly look up to my chest and sigh in relief. Don't get me wrong they were still big, but not awkwardly big.

"Whoa." I whisper.

I spin around and notice that I have one white streak in my hair. I go closer to the mirror, to get a good look at my face. My forehead isn't huge anymore. My face thinned and evened out. My eyelashes are longer, my skin is pale. I can't see any blemishes or scars. I couldn't think straight, I was in awe.

"I'm…..hot..." I said. I turn toward ponytails and she had a blush on her face, and looked really uncomfortable. I remembered I was stark naked and started to look around for clothes.

"I…..um-I-went out to get clothes..while you were unconscious." Ponytails muttered as she handed me a bag of clothes. There were black spandex shorts with fishnet leggings. A white V-neck that was really short. My leaf headband and high combat ninja boots.

"Thank you….Temari." I said softly with a smile. She looked shocked then guilty and she scratched the back of her head.

"We can go shopping for actual clothes later. I kind of got the worst clothes I could find." She laughed nervously and smiled.

I nodded and started to dress. The shorts weren't that short, well that's what I told myself. I wrapped my chest loosely and slipped on the shirt, it stopped just below my belly button. My new….assets were proudly displayed in there perky glory. I sighed loudly and slipped on the boots. They laced up to just a couple inches above my knee. I grabbed my headband and wrapped it around my neck. I turned toward Temari and spun.

"I try to make you look like a whore, it didn't work but I did great. You really look amazing." She said with humor and a little envy. I smiled softly at her and turned toward the mirror again. She was right. It looked good, not showing too much or too little. I smiled again and went to the door to let Gaara in. He was leaning against the wall with irritation on his face.

"Okay! You can come in now." I said happily. He looked at me funny at the sudden change in mood. I turned around to Temari.

"Where are my weapons?"

She opened a drawer next to my hospital bed and set my weapons on top of the bed. I strapped my kunai's on my legs and grabbed my little bag and strapped it on my back. I walked passed Gaara and started to walk down the hall, until he grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. I looked at him funny.

"I don't know. I have 5 years to train. But I need to find out what the hell happened to me. I don't know why I asked for 5 years, but I must be weak. I'm going to go and try to get in the Haruno archives and see if this has happened before." I don't know why I felt like I had to explain myself.

He just stared at me, as if debating something. I could see the inner turmoil in his eyes.

"You're not weak. Not with that much Chakra at your disposal. Not if you are able to knock me off my feet." He said. Still it looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"Thank you? But I don't know how to use it. I don't know anything honestly. This is why I have to go and find someone to train me." I whispered.

Why is he blushing! He lets go of my shoulder and takes a couple of steps back.

"I could train you, and have anbu give you some pointers if you want." His head was down slightly as he talked. "We might even have some files on your predicament."

"Really!" I yelled. I could train here and possibly become the strongest in Suna. I wouldn't have anything to worry about. Gaara nodded and a slight curve of his lips made me smile widely. I ran at him and hugged him as tightly as I could. I heard Temari gasp and Gaara stiffen. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I looked around and saw a sand wall in front of us.

"Is there an enemy? Why is your sand up?" I asked quietly. He looked shocked and just stared. I unwrapped myself from him and walked toward Temari.

"What's up with him?" Seriously he hasn't moved at all since I hugged him.

"H-his sand is a defense mechanism. No one has been able to touch him without permission. B-but when you ran at him his sand went up. But pulled apart when you got close, and then closed when you hugged him. H-his sand can't hurt you. It doesn't make sense." She whispered.

I pulled a kunai out and threw it at Gaara. His sand immediately blocked it.

"Sakura!" Temari shouted. I ignored her and got another kunai. I ran at him this time with my kunai in hand. His sand went up for a second, the pulled apart. My kunai was at Gaara's throat.

"Whoa." I muttered. If he can't attack me, then he can't train me. Looks like I only have Anbu. I'll have to look up this too. I removed my kunai and put it back in the holder on my leg.

"Impossible" he whispered.

"Well, if you haven't noticed impossible hasn't been on duty for a while. I'm mean, I was thirteen two weeks ago, now I'm sixteen." I laughed at my joke and took a couple steps back.

He nodded and walked off somewhere. I looked at Temari with my eyebrow raised.

"He's going to his office." She said

"His office?" Why would he have an office?

"Yeah? He's the Kazekage of Suna" she said.

"Oh, that makes sense…..WAIT! WHAT!?" I screamed

Temari just laughed and kept walking.

Extra-long chapter :) There's a time skip next chapter. So Review!


	5. Sadistic?

Hello readers : ) I am in a very violent mood, had a unwanted call by a Ex. So this chapter is a time skip and will have some violence and blood. Sakura is going to kick some ass. :)

Enjoy and don't forget reviews mean faster updates :) OH! A couple of reviews are about parings. It's going to be a love Octagon, Especially when the Akatsuki get involved *WINK* *WINK* I did change the rating because Of a certain jashinists language :)

1 year and 6 months later (Sorry if I jumped to far DX)

Sakura Pov.

I masked my chakra as I hid in the trees. Think Sakura! I jumped down from the tree and run at one of my opponents while doing hand signs as quickly as I could. The sound of birds fills the air as I keep pumping chakra in my Chidori. Said opponent jumped out of way. I was immediately behind him. I hit his arm and kicked him with chakra laced in my leg. He flew into trees and landed about 20 feet away.

Okay, one down. I've been in Suna for and a year and a half. I've been trained by every anbu captain and black op operatives. Gaara was actually quite nice after I got over the fact that he was the Kazekage. He had gotten used to me calling him Panda to the point that if I ever called him by his real name, he wouldn't answer.

It would seem that when Inner merged with me, it doubled my chakra. I also got my information about why I had Inner. It said that every 50 years one Haruno would be the one to gain inhuman abilities. Inner changed me to her idea of beauty. My aging slowed as well. The archive scrolls said that I would age 1 year every 5 years. I can die, but it would be extremely difficult.

Gaara's sand also comes around without his permission. The first time was when I just started to train; I didn't notice the enemy coming up behind me. Before he could land a hit, Gaara's sand wrapped around his arm and broke it. At first I was convinced he was doing it to protect me. I wouldn't talk to him for weeks. It wasn't until his sand started to wrap itself on my wrist, like a bracelet. The first time Gaara saw it he was shocked stiff. I realized then, that he wasn't doing it.

I jumped for tree to tree until I sensed my next opponent. I smiled sadistically and went toward them. The more I learned about how to control my chakra and learned to attack, I figured out I loved fighting. I loved seeing it pour. Gaara noticed that my eyes go dark green almost black when I'm in my bloodlust state. Needless to say, I almost killed my sparring partner. There we also times when my chakra spiked so much neighboring villages sent ninja to make sure everything was okay. It's like a alter personality takes over in battle. I'll have to leave soon, Gaara won't like that. There's nothing left I can learn here, and I'm sure my teachers know that as well.

I have my old enemy's blood running down my hand. I went to lick it off, until I felt two chakra signatures I've never felt before. I run in their direction then stopped. Black robes with red clouds on them. One had long blonde hair and the other had silver hair slicked back.

I dropped from my tree and flared my chakra. They turn and slowly smirk.

"You Sakura Haruno un? The blonde said. I felt Gaara's sand stir. I smile slightly at the gesture. These people were not Suna residents, which meant they can surrender or I can kill on site. I can feel my bloodlust rise. I smirk at the two unknown people.

"Yes I am. Do you know you're on Suna territory? You're not residents, which means I can kill on site." I smile sadistically. I raised my arm and took a slow lick of the blood that was left from my last fight. I licked my lips.

"Holy Jashin" The silver haired man sighed happily. The blonde just nodded with his statement. I felt the sand react and I looked down. It was a clay spider. I picked it up and smiled.

"One of you is an artist? I always thought death was art. One minute your alive and the next BANG! You're dead. That's the best kind of art. Quick but beautiful. Just like the wonderful blood that flows." I sigh in happiness. "Sorry, I got side-tracked, what can I do for you?"

"You can let me fuc-" the blonde covered the silver haired man's mouth. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"We are from the Akatsuki, we wish for you to join." The blonde said. What the hell is an Akatsuki?

"I don't know what an Akatsuki is? But whatever it is, I can't. I have to train to get stronger. Sorry." I smiled and turned and started to walk away.

"Bitch, you don't have a choice." The silver man said. I stopped mid-step and slowly turned around. I could feel my eyes burn with blood lust.

"What did you call me?" My voice was gentle and soft. As I smiled at him.

"Bitc-" I was in front of him before he could finish. I kicked him with chakra laced in my leg. He hit two trees and got up.

My chakra lashed violently around the area. With the most sadistic smile I could have I stared at both men.

"I'm sure Panda wouldn't mind me having some fun" I said as I giggled. I took my finger and got the newly fresh blood off my leg. I sucked on it until there was none left. I knew I was gone. My bloodlust had me, and I didn't care, I wanted to see the pretty red drip from my hands.

"Let's play." I giggled.

Review guys!


	6. Akatsuki

Hello fellow readers. Sorry about the delay! I got a new tattoo on my wrist. I couldn't type well.

Not much to say…so enjoy!

Sakura Pov.

I smile in spite of myself. They had quite the amount of Chakra at their disposal. I could feel Gaara coming toward my location.

"I will have no interruptions Panda" I yelled. I started my hand signs and focused. "Chakra Prison!" I got this Jutsu from Gaara's sand coffin. But instead of killing them instantly, they are stuck where ever I set the prison.

The blonde kept throwing explosives at the chakra barrier, while the filthy mouth was swinging an ax thing around.

"What the fuck is this!" the silver haired guy yelled.

"Well old man, it's a prison. No one gets in, no one gets out. Unless I die or release the Jutsu. " I smile while his face gets red with anger.

"Listen hear bitch-" I was in front of him and kicked him into the chakra barrier. I added more chakra to keep him restrained.

"That is very naughty language. What's your name before I kill you?" I said

"Hidan, you fucking skank. You can't fucking kill me, I'm immortal!" He started to laugh like a maniac. Idiot.

"How are you imm-" I flew back and slammed against the barrier.

"I'm Deidara, yeah!" the blonde said. I stayed on my barrier with my eyes widened. I felt something wet sliding down my head. I reach for my head and pull back sharply. Blood? My blood. I laugh. I can feel tears running down my face as I clutch my stomach.

"What the fuck is so funny!" Hidan screamed. I rip my already short shirt and wipe my blood off my forehead, to show the gash that was there. It was already healed

"Hidan. You're immortal? Than this is going to be a long ass fight, because I can't die" I managed to get out between my giggles.

I put chakra into my eyes and put two fingers on each eye. "Release!" I felt the seals locking my chakra fade away. Burst after burst of chakra escape my frame.

Hidan ran at me and I smirked. He swung his ax at me at a rapid pace. I yawned as I kept blocking his swings before he even decided where he was going to hit next. I heard Deidara curse and casually looked behind me. Sand was slowly wrapping around his body.

"Deidara was it? Can't do much when you can't fly huh? Poor boy" I heard Hidan yell in frustration and I smiled again. "You're so slow Hidan" I clicked my tongues and giggled. I knee him right in the groin and laughed hysterically. I climb on top of him and laced chakra in my arms.

"Let's find out if you really are unkillable? Ne?" I pull and twist his head until it popped off like a doll. Red blood splashed all over my face and body.

"You fucking whore, that hurt" he screamed.

"Sugoi! You really don't die! Tell me how? Oh please!" my voice became more childlike as my bloodlust started to recede. The blonde screamed as the sand broke both his arms. I started to get dizzy and weak as my bloodlust left.

"Panda!" I screamed. What did I do? I had everything under control. "GAARA!" I screamed louder as tears stained my cheeks.

"Aye Sakura what's wrong?" I heard a voice say. I screamed loudly as I threw his head away from me. "GAARA!" I kept screaming his name over and over.

"It's what leader-sama said. She reverses back to a child for a few hours if her lust got full control." The blonde groaned as he spoke.

Gaara POV. (Say whaa? :) )

I heard Sakura screamed my name, as I ran toward her location. She started to scream my actual name, and I ran as fast as I could. She never calls me Gaara. Ever. I saw her in the distance and ran at her until I slammed against her barrier.

"SAKURA!" I screamed. The Akatsuki!? I will die, before they take her.

Sakura POV.

I heard Gaara calling me.

"Sakura release the Jutsu!" he yelled, his voice was laced with panic. I crawled toward him, my legs too wobbly to move. His eyes widened at blood, and started to pound at the barrier.

"Gaara I don't know how. Get me out. Hug me Panda, I'm scared" I cried harder than before as I watched him fight the barrier.

"Leader-sama." The blonde gasped as a man with orange hair and piercings walked up to the barrier.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled. I flinched back as he yelled.

"Why are you not doing your mission?" the coldness from his voice scared me as well. "Did she beat you?" his voice was surprised as he stared at me. I cried and screamed for Gaara but he wouldn't come save me.

"Why won't you come save me Gaara!" I screamed. Gaara dropped to the ground with his fists clenched. Tears hit his fists as his head dropped. I've never seen him cry.

"Kai!" the orange haired man spoke. The barrier shook but stayed up. I kept my eyes on the man as he glared at the barrier. He put both hands on the wall and pushed out chakra.

"KAI!" he said more forcefully and the barrier started to change color. "When it breaks, grab her." He said. A man with black hair and red eyes came out of the shadows and nodded.

"Hai leader-sama" I don't want to go with them. The barrier fell.

I screamed for Gaara but he just watched me cry. Why won't he fight to protect me? Why is he betraying me?

"Fuck me." I heard Hidan groan. My head dropped as my bangs covered my eyes.

"What is it!" orange haired man snapped.

_Why would he betray me? Weak. He isn't coming to save me. Panda? Gaara? GAARA!?_

"You woke her up." Hidan groaned. I stood slowly.

"I've never snapped out of it this fast" my voice was dark and harsh.

"Itachi" he said. I saw I figure running at me with Chidori. I ran back with mine at full max.

"Foolish boy" I said as our Chidori clashed together. I see his eyes widen a half an inch. His went right into me and mine into him. He fell to the ground. I stayed standing. I went to stop on his neck when something hit my neck. I pulled out a paper needle and glared at it.

"Cheaters" I yell. I stared at Gaara. He just stared at me.

"Gaara" I whispered. I'm falling as I wait to hit the ground. I'm caught by a blue fish man.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki you little spitfire" my eyes close as I fall into unconsciousness for the first time since I left for my mission..

REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER


	7. Forgive me

AUTHOR NOTE

Okay. I got my first flame. And that's okay. I'm just going to explain things a little. First it's been one year and 6 months and Sakura has exceled drastically. Her relationship with Gaara is quite strong. Gaara has had no one to talk to him in fear of being killed then here comes Sakura willing to be his friend. Yes Gaara does love Sakura, but it is one sided. This is a fanfiction, it supposed to be crazy. GAARA DOES NOT HAVE THE 1 TAILS! Yes, I sped things up to where Akatsuki already took it out. Thing are going to change it's why it's a fanfiction. I'm sorry if some of you see it as a stupid story. I'll try harder at making it better. But honestly I don't have any damns to give to people who see how hard people on fanfiction work. Anywho! That's the end of my little rant, sorry if I offended anyone. ENJOY!

GAARA POV (I'm trying to explain)

Sakura had been here in Suna for a year and six months. It's almost impossible by how rapidly she has improved. She could kill me anytime she wanted, but she doesn't. She is my first friend. Held my hand when I had flashbacks of my life, wiped the first tears I've cried in years, and comforted me when I needed it.

I love Sakura Haruno. I know she doesn't love me back at least not in her state of mind now. She understands everything I went through, and now I help her go through her bloodlusts. She can't help it sometimes, she just sees a drop of blood and her who personality changes. Currently she is going through test with anbu captains; I know she is getting bored. And I know she is going to leave soon.

I want to go with her; every fiber in my being wants me to follow her. But I love my village as much as I do her. I get snapped out of my thought when an anbu poofs into my office.

"Sir, Sakura is gone" Before he could explain himself I already had my sand taking me to the training ground. I felt her chakra and went toward it.

"PANDA!" I push my sand to go faster as I hear her scream my name over and over. I see her, finally. I slam into her prison and she stares at me. There's blood all over as I fight to release her Jutsu. She crawls over to me and I hit the barrier harder. "SAKURA!" I screamed. The Akatsuki!? Why are they here? I won't let them take her. I won't allow it.

"Sakura release the Justu!" I'm panicking now. I feel a strong chakra signature as the leader of Akatsuki approaches the barrier.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I saw Sakura flinch and scoot away from me.

"Do not move Kazekage. If you even try to move your whole village will be blown to pieces. Bombs have been placed everywhere. Don't speak. Don't move. And no innocent people will die." I slowly turn around to see a face in tree. Zetsu. I drop to my knees fists clenched. Sakura, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. The barrier fell to nothing as I just stare at the ground. She kept screaming for me to save her. She was a frightened child and I can't do anything. I heard Hidan curse and I look up. She snapped out of it faster than normal. Her voice was cold and harsh.

My eyes widen as I realized I was crying. Sakura had grown so strong. She took down Itachi and turned only to have a paper needle land in her neck. She looked at me; I could see the pain in her eyes. The hurt. The betrayal. She said my name one more time, and fell unconscious. The blue man caught her.

"Very good, Kazekage. The bombs have been removed." I felt his chakra disappear. I just stared out in the distance. I let them take Sakura, she screamed me for me to save her. But I let them take her.

_Sakura, please forgive me….._

There you have it. I really hope that cleared some things up. Tell me if it didn't. Well Review for another chapter


	8. Prisoner

An extra-long chapter for a couple of dedicated readers. I want to give a special thank you to two readers. It's the only reason why this chapter is this long. I didn't know how to say thanks. So personality thank you YuYu99 and MiyatheEarthninja. You guys have reviewed and really showed me that I'm not wasting time. TO EVERYONE ELSE. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Sakura Pov.

My head is pounding as if it's going to burst. What the hell happened? Flashes of the fight flicker across my vision. Gaara…why? My eyes water as the pangs in my chest get worse. My hand fists my shirt atop my heart. Don't cry Sakura. I haven't opened my eyes to see where I was. I didn't care at the moment. I pull my knees to my chest as tears fall without my consent. Gaara. Gaara. Why? My shoulders shake violently. I hear people come in, but I ignore them. Why does it hurt?

"Sakura Haruno." A voice says. I didn't move, my face hidden in my knees. Leave. I just want the hurt to go away.

"Hey, UN!" I sit up with my head down still not looking up. Why?

"HEY BITCH!" My head snaps up. My tears still flowing. My eyes set in my hardest glare. My hand went back to my heart as I clenched the shirt.

"What." My voice was void of any emotion. It was hard and cold. I stopped trying to not cry, and just let them flow. The man's eyes widened, before he had his composure.

"You will join the Akatsuki." The tone in his voice was ridiculous. Like I didn't have a choice. Funny.

"No." My tone was final. Two can play this game. I look around the room and I single out one person.

"Your alive!?" I cocked my eyebrow up and stared at Itachi. "Damn. Here I thought I killed you." My voice was still emotionless. My tears stopped.

"Hn." What the hell does that mean? Must have wounded his ego. Poor guy. I lock my eyes back on the pierced guy.

"You don't have a choice." This guy is an idiot. I sigh and let out a dry laugh.

"Or what? What is with you people? I can't die. I'm pretty sure my Chidori almost killed she-man over there" my head leaned toward Itachi. "As for me." I stood up and looked up at my stomach. "Not even a scar." I hopped back up on the metal table I was on.

"We healed you." Again. He is an idiot.

"You are an incompetent fool" I said as I grabbed his hand before hit reached my throat. I slowly started to break finger after finger. I got to three until a paper needle in betted in my neck.

"A fucking gain!" I dropped his hand. As I slowly get woozy. "Fuck you all" I slurred as I blacked out again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I regained composure to find chakra laced binds tied my wrists together.

"Ah, actually thinking this time" I smirked at the irritation in the room. A blue haired girl got my attention. She had paper needles ready in her hand. "Hey! You're the asshole who keeps knocking me out! When I get out of here I'm going to personally kick your ass!" I fought with the bonds. I looked at the leader since he's the one who asks the questions. His fingers were wrapped and I couldn't contain my laugh,

He pulled out a kunai and cut my cheek. I watched as his face grew into ever more irritation. It must have healed. He took one of my legs and cut from my ankle to my knee. I raised my eyebrow at him as he yelled out as he watched my skin begin to heal itself.

"How the fuck do you die!" he yelled. I smirked at him before my laughter couldn't be controlled.

"When you find out, let me know." I didn't know how I can die. I'm not even sure I'm immortal. My body just heals and generates the blood I lost. He just stared at me before walking out of the room. I stare at blue haired girl before making a decision.

"Is your hair natural? Mine is." I wait for an answer. She nods her head slowly.

"You're okay. You're fighting style is good too. If you weren't trying to get me to join this weird club, we could be friends." She smiles slightly.

"Konan" She says. Pretty name. Not very generic as mine. I smile at her and bring my knees at my chest. Gaara. My face darkens at the name my mind went too. I saw Konan take a step toward me, before returning to her spot.

"He didn't betray you. We threatened his village, he had to stay quiet and not move." She said quietly. I jump up and stare at her, shocked. A smile reaches my face as my mood drastically changes. I could feel my heart jumping in my chest. I smile as widely as possible. Gaara, thank Kami.

"Thank you Konan" I said as I started to pace. I need to leave. But Konan's paper is way to fast for me to block. I need to get back, knowing Gaara he is more than likely wallowing in his guilt and neglecting his duties as Kazekage. Leader walked back in with his composure, with him was Hidan.

"I am not joining to join your stupid ass club. I can't die and the longer I stay the more likely I will snap and kill someone. So you need to let me the fuck go." I said it as if it was the most common thing in world. I look at Hidan and smile slightly.

"I will not let you go." I sigh as that cocky tone returned to his voice.

"I am a leaf Shinobi, I will not betray my village." This guy is really starting to piss me off.

"Do you know of Naruto Uzumaki's location?" he said. Naruto? Gaara said I was friends with a Naruto. But still, better play it safe.

"Who the hell is Naruto? You need better information on your prisoners. I have amnesia. The only thing I remember is I'm taking a five year mission to get stronger." I rolled my eyes and started to rock back and forth on the heels of my feet.

"You're staying here until I deem otherwise." I sat back on the metal table and sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4 years later. (I'm sorry! I know people get pissed at time skips)

"Hidan! You bastard, give me back my panties!" I was running at said bastard and tackled him.

"Itachi! You need to stop working on her speed!" he grumbled. I smiled and snatched my panties out of his hand. Gave him a swift kick to his genitals and walked back to my 'cell'. I've been 'prisoner' here for about four years. Although prisoner is putting it quite loosely. After leader decided to keep me here, they tortured me. Trying to get me to join there stupid ass club.

After I laughed at their attempts to break me, they gave up. I couldn't leave but I bugged most of the members to train me when I was bored. I was pretty confident that I could take down leader. My 'cell' slowly turned into a room in time. A bed one week. Two week later a dresser. A month later clothes. A year later I had a window. Now my 'cell' had wallpaper, posters, and all sorts of weapons on the walls.

I never took missions or wore the cloak. Even though they tried very hard, I would not betray my village. Itachi trained my speed and I could easily break out of any illusion almost instantly.

Hidan trained me basic strength and force. Kisame trained me sword techniques, and occasional swim lessons. Kakuzu helped me make a small investment. I have enough cash to buy a small island and then some. Zetsu trained me in poisonous plants and stealth. I even got Sasori to train me in chakra strings.

I wrote to Tsunade every week as promised. I also had a mental episode as all my memories came crashing back to me all at once, two years back. I wouldn't leave my 'cell' for weeks. I turned thirteen a couple weeks ago too, but looked seventeen. I gave up on my real age and just went with it. I decided to keep my hair long. If anything my hair got more waves in it as time went by. Other than that my looks stayed the same.

My wardrobe did change. I leaned toward black and white clothing. I usually wore black spandex shorts with my usual white midriff shirt. I carried a sword twice my size around. Courtesy of Kisame. I had a long white flowly sweater that hugs my body, with one button in the middle. It stops at the end of my shorts

I traded my boots for black heeled sandals that have a string that laces up to the middle of my leg. I have learned to walk, run, and fight in those shoes. They are my baby's. I'm leaving today which is why Hidan had my panties. Trying to delay it. I was heading home, for the first time in five years.

I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Tsunade told me Sasuke was back. He has been there for the past six months. I'm really hoping he left again. I put all my things into a scroll and looked at my 'cell'. I smiled and walked out of the room. I walked to the living room and saw all the members waiting. I gave each of them a hug. I turned to walk away until Hidan pulled me back and slammed his lips on mine.

He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pushed me as close to him as possible. I got over my shock and knead him in his nuts.

"I'll miss you too Hidan." I started to walk away again until Hidan spoke again.

"I'll fucking wait bitch. I check on you and fucking wait until you come back." He said softly. I smile and turn toward the exit.

"Pein, could I come back. Not saying I will, but.." In case I can't handle it at home. In case I can't be around the people who left me. In case I break again.

"Hai. Sakura this is your home always." I smile and run back to him and kiss his cheek.

"Bye!" I smile and wave my hand back and forth. I close my eyes and poof out of the building. I start to run and the stop. I pull out a scroll and stab my hand. I let the blood land on the scroll and made the hand signs.

"Konohagakure. Hokage office." Cherry blossoms started to flutter around me and swirl until I was transported to the Hokages office. I dropped to one knee and stared at her.

"Hokage-Sama I have returned" She looked shocked for a moment then nervous. I raised my eyebrow at her expression. That's when I felt it. Two chakra signatures. I sigh and stand up. Raise my fingers to the top of my nose and say the only thing I thought that was appropriate.

"Fuck." I sigh again and turn toward the two men I didn't want to see.

"Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto said. While looking at me with his mouth dropped.

"Hn. Annoying." Is that a blush across his cheeks? I slowly turn toward Tsunade with helpless eyes. Wordlessly she pours a small glass of sake and slides it across her desk. I pick it up slowly with hesitation.

"Welcome back Sakura Haruno." She says proudly then stares at the two boys. I take my sake and chug it down in one drink. I slowly walk out the door but then stop. I turn toward the boys and walk over to both of them. A chakra punch goes straight into Naruto's nose, and a chakra laced kick right into Sasuke's genitals. I walk out of the room and walked toward my old home.

"Welcome home Sakura" I muttered.

Review. We are not close to the end don't freak out : )


	9. Lost

SORRY! My computer crashed and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Fucking technology! Any who chapters will resume as normal. Again I'm sorry! Well enjoy, you know the drill

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hoped I wouldn't see those two for at least a day. Nothing has really changed much. My house should be around here somewhere.

"FOREHEAD!" there is only one person alive who can get away with calling me that. I flinched and braced for her attack. A body collided with my back as I fell to the ground.

"Kami pig, a simple hello would have sufficed!" I grumbled. I pushed her off me and stood up.

"Forehead! When did you get hotter than me?" she screeched. Ino hasn't changed that much. Her only big difference was she devolved quite nicely.

"Damn.." I look behind Ino to see Kiba and Akamaru. And Hinata. Kiba was the one who spoke. His mouth gaped open.

"W-welcome b-back Sakura-san." Hinata stuttered. Hinata's hair grew out and was down to her waist.

I smiled at her and waved.

"Arigatou Hinata." I said and turned toward Ino.

"Hey why don't we go eat and catch-" Ino was cut off

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Shit! I slowly turn and see Naruto and Sasuke running toward me. It was bound to happen. I can't run from my fears anymore. I'll show them. I am not scared Sakura anymore. They finally reach me and just stare.

"Can I fucking help you?" I said, all emotion void from my voice.

"Sakura-Chan is that you" Naruto cries. "We have missed you!" I flinch at his words. I don't think I can do this. Liars. Both of them. I need to leave.

"Get out of the way, bastard." I shoved Naruto and start to walk away before a hand yanks me back.

"Hn. Still annoying" I stopped breathing as I start to shake.

"And you still have a unremoveable stick up your ass!" I yelled. I yank his grip out of my arm and slowly walk away.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SAKURA!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted together. I stopped and looked at them like they were stupid.

"What happened to me!? You dare ask! You both left me behind. Our team? We are not a fucking team! I would never be a team with the likes of you! I don't even know why I came back!" I screamed.

"Now Sakura that isn't true" Kakashi came down from a tree in front of me. I can feel Chakra slipping out. Relax. Please don't lose it.

"Really!? You didn't even acknowledge me! You didn't train me! You were my Sensei! And you were so focused on those two you didn't even realize how fucked up I was turning! You're a pathetic excuse for a fucking teacher. And they were pathetic fucking teammates! So no it is all true. And you all can go to hell!" I screamed. I'm losing it. My hand went to my hand. Relax. I need Gaara!

"Don't blame your weakness on Kakashi." I snapped my head to Sasuke. I start to shake again. I send the sand to Gaara. Please hurry Panda. I Lift my hand and jab Kakashi, and he goes flying into a tree.

"Weakness?" I start to slowly lose myself. _Weak. Lonely. Weak. _I start to break as I felt my barriers fall in my mind. As everything hits me.

"I am not weak. Don't EVER say I am." I said darkly. As I start to laugh hysterically, I lose all sense of control.

"It's been too long since I've seen blood on my skin. The beautiful liquid that runs through everyone's body. I will spill your blood and bathe in it." I said darkly as I run at Naruto. He doesn't even raise his hands to block my attack.

I slam a kunai into his arm and pounce on him. I pull it out and lick the kunai off.

"Hmmm Naru-kun how wonderful you taste" I pull him up by his collar and look at him.

"Why are you not fighting back Naru-kun?" I said in a childish voice. It's no fun if they don't fight back.

"Because this isn't Sakura-Chan. And I deserve everything. If death is what makes you forgive me then please do it!" he said. I pout and throw him into a tree as he falls unconscious.

"It's no fun. I'll kill you soon enough Naru-kun. Sasu-kun will you let yourself be killed as well? Or is your pride too big. You know Itachi doesn't have a big ego like you do." I said casually.

His eyes widen as he stares. Then set into a glare.

"How do you know anything about Itachi!" he yelled. I slowly smile and start to walk in front of him, until Ino blocks my way.

"Don't touch Sasuke-kun!" I raise an eyebrow and transport behind her and stab her in the stomach. She screams and I laugh.

"Yes! Scream out your pain! It's wonderful! I twisted the kunai and her cries got louder. Kiba and Hinata ran at me and I threw Ino to the ground.

"Let's pla—" I got cut off.

"Sakura! Stop!" I throw Kunai at Kiba's legs and flicker behind Hinata and knock her out.

"Gaara-kun! You're here! Do you see the blood? Hear the pain? It's fantastic! Join me! Let's play in their blood Panda! Make it rain the beautiful red liquid. We can dance as it falls on us." I spin in circles as he comes toward me.

"Sakura you have to stop now, okay?" I tilt my head to the side.

"But why? Panda he called me weak! Don't defend them!" I walk toward Sasuke. He's on his knees staring at the blood.

"Are you traumatized sasu-kun? All this blood bringing back memories? Hmm?" I laugh until I hear something.

"Naru-kun! Still alive? Wonderful. Now Panda can help me kill you!" I smile and skip toward Panda.

"Sakura! Snap out of it." He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt something cold on his hand. I pull away and look at his hand. My heart dropped and my anger rose. My chakra spiked and I completely let bloodlust control me. No longer caring about myself.

I could feel my body pulse with power, and my eyes blur with angry tears. Death. All of them will die. I could faintly feel Akatsuki coming near, but that was the last thought I had. I was lost and hurt as Gaara's hand burned into my head, fueling my anger.

Review for another chapter ;)


	10. The End?

Hello fellow readers. I am running out of ideas for this story. I'm thinking about ending it here. IS that okay? Or do you have an idea and want me to continue? If you have an idea for this story to continue, let me know. But if nothing comes, and this is perfect the way it is. It's the end. Make sure you review and tell me your ideas, and then ill choose one? Ill make sure you get a shout out if your idea is chosen. Enjoy

…

I just look at Gaara in my rage.

"You got married?" my voice calm and soft. He looked at me cautiously as he tried to step closer to me.

"Yes." His eyes were pained as I flinched at his words. I grabbed his collar and threw him a few feet away from me.

"I'll dance in your blood! You are already dead to me!" my chakra flared again as he got up. I lashed my chakra at naruto as blood spattered on the ground. I did the same to Hinata and Kiba until blood was everywhere. I won't kill them. I'll let them suffer.

"Holy shit Sakura!" I turned and saw Hidan and Itachi looking at me.

"Hidan!" I smiled and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"You'll play with me right? Help me kill everyone and paint the world in the beautiful red liquid. Wont you?" I was content with them here. I skipped toward Sasuke and pulled his hair, so he could look at Itachi.

"See Itachi! We can kill him. Kill everyone!" I laughed again.

"Sakura what did they do to you?" Itachi said. Hidan looked at me with worried eyes. I looked at them with dark eyes and let my voice drop an octave.

"If you don't let me play, I'll kill you." I started to slash the leaf ninjas avoiding any main veins so I could torture them.

"Call fucking Leader, I'll try to fucking talk her down." I heard Hidan say. His hand lands on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"Don't you want to help me?" my voice cracked and I looked down.

"You're not fucking you. You gonna regret all this shit when we get you better! I'm trying to look out for you, bitch." He said softly.

"But they all hurt me! NARUTO LEFT ME BEHIND! SASUKE LEFT ME BEHIND! KAKASHI DIDN'T WANT ME! GAARA IS MARRIED! I LOVE GAARA AND HE BETRAYED ME! I WANT THEM DEAD! THEY SAID I'M WEAK! I AM NOT FUCKING WEAK! I WILL NOT GET HURT AGAIN!"

I shove Hidan in a tree and lace chakra to hold him down. I took a kunai and slowly cut him from his fingers to his elbow. I cut off each finger waiting for his screams.

"Scream in pain!" I yell. He just smirks and my chakra starts to lash him. Whip after whip until his whole chest is covered in blood. I cut off each arm, and slash his jugular.

"Now you will die." I smile and wait for him to stop breathing. He doesn't and his smirk is still in place. I grab my kunai and stab him over and over.

"Why" stab "wont" stab "you" stab "die" I was getting tired. I actually stopped and sat down. I released the chakra strings and he fell to the ground.

"Tired?" I grabbed my kunai laced it in chakra and cut of his head. The blood poured out rapidly.

"You can't kill a fucking immortal" he said smugly. My chakra is quite low but still not satisfied. I look around and see all the body's and blood. And I smile.

"How beautiful" I sigh

"You really need to snap the fuck out of it!" I just sigh again until I heard footsteps.

"You decapitated Hidan" I looked at leader and laughed hysterically.

"He wouldn't fucking die!" I stood up and slammed leader in the face. He turned into a log and I just laughed.

I was surrounded. I was circled in by Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Leader, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. It was quite strange.

"Why won't you let me kill? They all hurt me! They all deserve to die!" I laugh as they stare.

"You're out of Chakra Sakura. Just let us help you. You are not yourself." Leader said. I smiled and looked at them all.

"No." I went to strike when a paper needle hit my neck. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"Every fucking time." I wobbled a bit and tried to fight it.

"No! Gaara needs to die. He doesn't love me. No!" my words slurred as I wobbled toward Gaara. I fell and just looked at the sky.

"Konan?" I slurred

"Yes?" She was next to me holding my hand.

"I don't like your damn needles" I mumbled. My eyes close as I fought the drug inside me.

"I know." That was the last I heard before I fell asleep.

…..

My head was groggy as my eyes opened. I shut them again and groaned.

"Konan, you asshole! We had a deal, you're supposed to stop fucking drugging me!" My eyes hurt and I just laid there. Why am I back here? I went back to Konoha. _"Are you traumatized Sasu-kun"_ "_You're married?" "Scream more" "Kill everyone" _

No! Please. My eyes fill with tears as flash backs flash across my vision. I'm a monster. My fingers start to claw at my head as the visions get worse. My head bleeds but I embrace the pain, like a hug. I deserve to die, I deserve pain. I'm a monster. A freak.

Why do I hurt people? Blood is dripping down my face as I try to cope with my pain. Gaara is married. He doesn't care for me. My hands leave my head as I stare into nothingness. Trying to numb my pain.

I can hear members walking in and gasping at my face. I can feel Konan cleaning my wound, and washing the blood off. I can hear them trying to get me to respond. I can hear the fear and worry laced into their words.

I don't care. My mind has left, and escaped the pain. I can feel Konan laying me down, and checking my vitals, but my glazed look never leaves.

…

1 year later..

I lost track of time. Konan attached an IV to me so I would get my nutrients. My hair is now down to my knees I think. I haven't moved since that day. Konan moves me to the bath, or out to the garden. But I am never there. I'm just floating in my world of nothing. The members come by at different times, trying to bring me back.

But something is different today. I was lifted onto Zetsu's back and we sank into the floor. I don't know how long we were there, but I saw light suddenly. A note was put on my chest and he put me gently onto the ground and disappeared. Maybe I can die now. I close my eyes and let my nothing land consume me.

When I came too, I wasn't on the forest floor. Not that it mattered. I was on a mattress in a white room. Oh the irony. I am in Konoha hospital. I leave my nothing world for a moment and sit up. Are they going to execute me?

"You are awake." I turn my head and see Tsunade looking at me.

"Hokage-sama? Am I here to be executed?" I tilt my head to the side.

She just stares at me. She never answers me. Why did Akatsuki drop me here. Maybe they were tired of me. Tsunade drops a note in my lap.

Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves,

Please take care of Sakura Haruno. She has been unresponsive for a year now. The trauma of what she did, affected her greatly. The pain she experienced when she realized what she had done was so unbearable her body shut down. As leader of the Akatsuki, I am willing to make a deal. Fix Sakura, and the Akatsuki will stop going after the nine tails.

It is imperative that you understand what happened to her after she awoke from bloodlust. She isn't in control of herself. You cannot put her responsible for her actions. Of course if you refuse and trail her in a execution, before she is put to death, we will come take her back and destroy your pathetic village. And I will kill you personally.

-Leader of Akatsuki

I re-read the note over and over. I look up at Hokage-sama.

"You can kill me if you wish. I deserve as much. I am a monster, who betrayed my friends. I can write a letter to the Akatsuki. They will understand. I don't want live anymore Hokage-sama. Please." I said. My voice blank.

The door to my room slammed open and Naruto stormed in. he's probably angry.

"I am truly sorry Uzumaki-san" I said. He stopped mid-step and stared at me. His face hardens and he walks toward me again. He looks angry and I prepare myself for the attack. But instead he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up off the bed.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan" my eyes widen as he hugs me, I almost killed him. Why? My eyes water as my arms wrap around his neck. My body starts to shake as my cries get louder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I choke out. He puts his hand on my head and runs his fingers threw my hair.

"I'm sorry as well Sakura. I did leave you. Sasuke left you. I should have realized that you would have been left by yourself. I am a horrible team mate. So please forgive me." He said. I could feel his tears dropping on my head. I nodded my head and tightened my grip around him. He grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist and sits on the bed.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry. Please" I was quite hysterical and Naruto started to rock back and forth.

"Shh I'm not going anywhere." He said. I kept saying sorry and sobbing. Eventually I drifted in sleep, but still aware.

…

Naruto Pov

I rocked Sakura until she stopped sobbing. I'm sorry Sakura, it's all my fault. I heard the door open and looked up.

"Is she okay, dobe?" Sasuke said. Since the incident Sasuke slowly got over what happened. Thanks to Tsunade, she forced the memories back and he went back to normal.

"I don't know. Have you contacted Gaara?" I later learned after the Akatsuki took Sakura, that Gaara was the closest to Sakura. That he was there for her when no one else was. He thought she was dead and the council forced him into marriage. When he found out she was alive he broke off the marriage.

He demanded he be told if her condition changed.

"Yeah. He's in the Hokage's office. But she won't let him see her. She scared of how his presence will affect her." He sighed.

"Tell him to come now. She asleep, I'm sure he just needs to see she okay." He nodded and left. I continued to run my hands threw her hair. It's gotten really long.

The door slams open and Sakura jumps in her sleep. Sasuke jumps on Gaara and covers his mouth.

"N-naruto?" she whispers, her eyes watering.

"Shh Sakura its okay. I'm not leaving you, I'm staying right here." I said. She sniffles and pushes me to lay down. She goes to turn and I flip her back to face me. I lay her on my chest and run my fingers threw her hair.

"Promise? You won't leave?" She yawns and snuggles into my neck.

"I promise, Believe it!" I said. She smiles and finally goes back to sleep. I feel the killer intent rolling off Gaara and apparently so does Sakura. Sand starts to stir around us. I rub Sakura's back and massage her scalp.

"Gaara if you don't calm down, she might kill you while she's asleep." I turn toward him and he's glaring at me.

"Don't hold her like that! She isn't yours!" he hissed. I don't know why I wanted to fuck with Gaara, but I did.

"Oh really? I'll let her go then." I pull my arms off her and try to release her arms from my neck. She tightens her grip and gets closer to me. I smirk at Gaara.

"She may not be mine, but I am hers." Gaara's face goes red with anger and his sand stirs at his feet.

Sakura's eyes open and her chakra flares.

"He's here?" my eyes widen. Shit!

…

Sakura POV

He's here. I can feel his chakra signature. I pull off of naruto and stare at him.

"Sakur-" he starts

"Don't Sabaku!" I can feel my eyes flicker red and back. Breathe. My head is throbbing and my knees hit the floor.

"Don't Uzumaki, she's losing it!" I heard Gaara yell. I felt Naruto sling an arm around me.

"No she not. Right Sakura-Chan?" he said casually. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hn. Sakura is stronger than she looks Sabaku." Sasuke said. I stood up and glared at Gaara.

"Right!" I said with a slight smile. I grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hand and walked straight passed Gaara.

Things are gonna be okay..


	11. NOOOOOO

Since people love this story so much, I will continue. Though it's really not that great. But I did start a twilight story. IMPRINT STORY So check it out my readers! I am team wolf. Anywho! I'm sorry, if it's get fast paced a bit.

…..

Sakura Pov

I stare at the sky as I walk with Naruto and Sasuke. My hands wrapped tightly with theirs. I think everything will be okay now. As long as there with me. I see a slight blush on Sasuke's face as I look toward him. Hmmm. I turn toward Naruto and see a blush as well, accompanied with a huge smile. I close my eyes and let out a breath. I slam into something, and immediately the guy's hands are on my back. Each had a Kunai in the other.

"Yo!" I look up and see Kakashi. My eyes widen as I take a couple steps back.

"I'm sorry Sensei! For my horrible words and damage I inflicted upon you. " I bowed and waited for a response. I stood up to see his sad smile.

"No Sakura. I'm sorry. Your words were justified. I was a horrible teacher to you. Please forgive me." He said.

I smile and jump on him. He catches me and spins me.

"Of course Kakashi-Sensei!" I laughed and smile. He puts me down and I step back. Naruto and Sasuke grab my hands as soon as I am put down.

Third person Pov.

Soon days turned into weeks and Sakura was known as the princess of team 7. They were always together, and the men refused to leave her side. Any poor soul who tried to take Sakura out on a date were immediately scared off. She became the untouchable princess of Konoha.

…..

Sakura Pov

I sighed again as the boys scared off yet another suitor. Not that I minded. We were walking in our usual stance. Both boys had my hands and Kakashi was behind me, reading.

A ninja poofed in front of me and I jumped in fright. Kakashi was in front of me, and the boy's had Kunai in both hands.

"Jiraiya-san, you startled me." I smiled as the smoke started to fade. Kakashi sighed and went back behind me. Sasuke put his kunai back and put his hand on my shoulder. Naruto did the same, but covered half of my body with his. Sasuke got the hint and did the same. The only thing that was showing was my head.

"Sakura-Chan, beautiful as always!" he winked and I sighed.

"What do you need pervy-sage?" Naruto hissed.

"Well unfortunately, Kakashi, you, and Sasuke are being called for a mission. A mission without Sakura." A leechy grin covered his face.

I felt the boys stiffen and soon I was in the Hokage's office. I sighed again. Over-protective is an understatement. I look at the Hokage and smiled. I looked up at my boys and raised a hand.

"May I?" she nodded and pulled out two cups. I watched as she poured two cups and handed one to me.

"Go ahead." I said as a took sips of my sake.

"NO ONE WILL BE HERE TO WATCH SAKURA-CHAN!" "PLEASE RE THINK YOUR DECISION HOKAGE-SAMA." "THE DOBE IS RIGHT! AT LEAST LET ONE OF US STAY!"

I sighed as they continued to shout at the Hokage. I opened the door and the window. And went behind the couch.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a crash and groans. I peek from behind the couch and smile. Naruto went through the wall and half of Sasuke was out the window. I turned and saw Kakashi behind the couch with me.

"You're always right. When you hide I follow." I giggle and go to the Hokages desk.

"Hokage-Sama if you wouldn't mind me asking, why am I not included in the mission?" I saw her sigh and look up at me.

"The Akatsuki were spotted coming near Konoha." I look at her with determination.

"Please put me on this mission!" I bow to her. "Please." My voice soft.

"As a medic. You will not fight. Understand Haruno?" I smile and look up at her.

"Hai!" I said.

"Leave Immediately!" I transported to my house and get a couple weapons and leave. I start to walk and I see Neji walking toward me.

"Hi Nej-" he cut me off when his lips covered mine. His arms wrap around my waist and push me closer to him. My eyes are wide as he kisses me. My arms go around his neck and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Sakura! Did you leave, yet?" I gasp and Neji pushes his tongue in my mouth. He transports us somewhere, but I don't care anymore. I push myself closer to him, and my tongue fights with his. He slams me against a tree and I moan. He pulls away and I pant. His lips go down to my neck and bites.

I moan and hold his head there. His head comes back up and I slam my lips back onto his. My fingers tugging his hair. He groans and bites my lip.

"Neji." I moan. He stops and looks at me. His eyes soft, a smile gracing his face.

"We'll talk after your mission. Don't hold their hands anymore" His lips meet mine once again, but it's different. It's soft and puts butterflies in my stomach. He put me down, and kisses my nose and poofs away. My breath is frantic and my heart is pounding. Mission? Ah! Crap. I transport to the gate, and look at the boys.

"I was helping an elderly woman cross the street." I said with my hand scratching the back of my head. They raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything.

"Let's go!" I walk pass them and see my boy's reach for my hands.

"_Don't hold their hands anymore."_

I speed up and put kunai in my hands. I make sure I lead. Kakashi comes up behind me.

"You might want to heal that…love bite." He whispers. I lose my footing and start to fall. Before I could flip and land, Naruto catches me.

"You okay, Sakura-Chan?" I jump out of his arms and back away.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"I think you hit your neck Sakura!" Naruto yells. My hand goes to my neck as Sasuke comes down.

I start to heal the…love bite. I blush and turn around.

"I'm fine!" I said and start to run again. I hear Kakashi chuckle and blush harder. We continue running until I felt it. It was a man. He must be new in the Akatsuki, because I've never seen him before.

"Found them." He said into his cloak.

"Understood, sending backup" I heard and hissed at him.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing." He said. Naruto runs at him as does Kakashi and Sasuke.

Just a medic Sakura .I was so engrossed in making sure the guys we alright I didn't see him escape.

"So pretty." He murmured. I went to hit but he caught it. The hell? We continue to fight and he predicted every move. He finally got me and had a kunai to my throat.

"Kane, STOP!" he snorts and ignores the yell. He takes the other hand and does signs to fast for me to keep up.

"Lightning Style: Lightening Strike!" he screams.

It's all slow motion, my boys running toward me. And Hidan screaming for him to stop. I see Itachi's eyes burn in rage. I make eye contact with him as my eyes water. He yells for Kane to stop, but it's too late. I scream in pure agony. A scream that pierces the air. His Jutsu goes straight to my head. I feel my brain cell and stem burning.

"PUSH!" Kane fly's back and I go forward. I didn't realize I was still screaming. My hands holding my head. I get caught and put on the ground. My body spazzing uncontrollably, as my screams stop. My eyes close and I slip into nothing.

….

Naruto Pov

We didn't even notice we were fighting a clone until we heard an Akatsuki yell to stop. I turn and my heart stops. Sakura was in his grasp, and I could do nothing. I watched as he made hand signs. I ran toward her, Sasuke and Kakashi, as well.

Sakura screamed. My body froze. Her screams I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life. Her screams were pure pain, pure agony. I could feel my tears before I knew what was happening. Suddenly I felt a Chakra that was unreal.

"PUSH!" Kane flew back and Sakura flew forward. I looked and saw him catch her. The leader of Akatsuki. Her screams were still going, and I felt like dying. Pein looked at her with such a pained filled expression.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so truly deeply sorry." He knocked her out and her screams stop. I could hear her heart slowing.

"What did he do to her!" I scream. Tears streaming down my face.

"He knew she was immortal so he put electrical currents through her brain. I'm not sure what it will do."

I glare and go towards Kane intent to make him suffer like Sakura had.

"Stop. We will handle it. Take Sakura." Itachi had so much hate in his eyes I shivered.

I watched as Kakashi grabbed Sakura. We ran. Pouring every ounce of Chakra into our feet. Sakura needed us. We reached Konoha. Sakura's neck was on Kakashi's arm so her head hung. She looked…dead. I flinched. Neji was waiting at the gate, which was weird. He saw Sakura and took a few steps back.

"Sakura.." he whispered. His eyes watered but we didn't stay to ask what was up. We continued to run, Until we reached the hospital.

"HELP!" I screamed and doctors came and took Sakura. The Hokage busted in with gloves and a doctor coat. She started to bark orders and turned to us.

"WE WILL TALK LATER!" she yelled and went to the back. We sat and waited. Neji showed up an hour later and waited with us. An hour turned to Six hours. And Tsunade walked out, her head up.

Before I could ask Neji beat me to it.

"How is Sakura!" he asked his voiced panicked and rushed.

"She's alive." She said her voice soft.

"But,,,?" Sasuke's voice cold.

"When the electrical current went through her head it should have killed her instantly. But instead..why don't you just come see her." He voice quiet.

I ran toward her Chakra and slammed the door open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled. I got hit with a cup.

"Naruto Baka you're in a hospital. Shut up!" she hissed. She hasn't acted like this since..

Neji ran up to Sakura and just kissed her. My blood boiled as I saw Sakura's eyes widen. She slapped Neji.

"I don't even know you! Besides I'm all Sasuke-kuns" she said with a blush

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled. She blushed when he ran up to her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" he said.

"Sasuke-kun? Your worried about me?" she giggled and I took a step back. No that's impossible.

"Sakura, how old are you?" I said.

She whipped her head to face me, her eyes glaring.

"Me and Sasuke-kun are having a moment BAKA!" she yelled and turned back to Sasuke.

"Sakura? How old are you?" Sasuke asked

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're so silly. I'm 12."

I saw Sasuke smirk and lean toward her.

"How about after your out, we go on a date?" he said. His voice deep. She blushed as pink as her hair. She nodded frantically with a smile.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, anything for you." Sasuke looked up at me and I glared.

FUCK!

Review ;)


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE BRAHHH

AUTHOR NOTE READERS!

So I felt like I should ask permission on this subject. Since Sakura had reverted back to the annoying weak ass fan girl, and had no recollection of anything. The guys are going to start fighting for her affections. Sounds okay? Yeah? Any who, I think it's gonna get a little pervy for a little while. I mean, come on, body of a grown adult, your bound for a hormone break down. As for the final pairing. WHO THE HELL KNOWS :) She might just end up with LEE! (just kidding) but seriously who knows. Now as for the pervy detail, it won't be full lemons, but there will be some MA content. If Ya'll don't mind?

THE QUESTION IS….WOULD IT BE BAD PERVY!?

WHO SHOULD THE PAIRING BE!?

LASTLY!

I have played with the idea of Sakura going out training and somehow or another becomes a succubus! Those who don't know what that is, GO WATCH LOST GIRL! So tell me if that is a good idea. If so, I would have a lot of more inspiration to write!

PS. LAST ONE I SWEAR.

I hope my fans watch anime. Which I think you all do, because you're reading fanfiction, but that's beside the point. DEATH NOTE AND CODE GEASS!

KIRA VS ZERO

Who the fuck would succeed at world domination? If you would answer these questions I would really appreciate it. And the best answer I will replay on the next chapter? Sound good?


	13. GET ME OUT

Sup readers! If you haven't realized it yet, I am a female :) So I am prone to the romantic cuteness! It will slip in here now and again. But other that the show must go on! Hahaha As for the succubus idea…eh ill see.

Akemi I love your name! Kira? But Zero has his face hidden , but then again he had misa. I guess you're right. Thanking for reading! Seriously it means a lot to me.

OTHER READERS! Reviews seriously make me happy!

….

Sakura Pov

When did I fall asleep? I opened my eyes to see I was in the hospital. What happened? The door slammed open and Naruto screamed my name. I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him.

"Naruto BAKA! Were in a hospital! Shut up!" I yelled. Idiot. I sighed and looked at naruto and went to scold him again, but before I could a pair of lips covered my own. What!? My eyes widened and I push said person away from me. I slapped him and screamed.

"I don't even know you, besides I'm Sasuke-kuns." A blush reached my face as I thought of him.

_Get me the fuck outta here damnit!_

What was that? Usually inner just agrees with me. I tune here out and watch as Sasuke-kun runs toward me.

"Are you alright Sakura!?" he said. I blush again and nodded

"Sasuke-kun? Are you worried?" I giggled and blushed harder.

"Sakura, how old are you?" Naruto said. Can he not see that Sasuke-kun is finally talking to me?

_At least give me a kunai so I can kill myself. I can not stand watching this! Fuck! I was such a weak annoying UGHHH! LET ME OUT DAMN IT!_

"Can you not see me and Sasuke-kun are having a moment!? BAKA!" I glare and turn back to Sasuke-kun.

"How old are you Sakura?" his eyes soft.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're so silly! I'm 12" I said. He moved closer to my face and my blush got redder.

"How about when your released, we go on a date?" I nodded as fast as I could. Sasuke finally noticed me!

"Of course Sasuke-kun! Anything for you!?" He smirked and looked at Naruto.

_That is fucking it! Out! I want OUT! _

My head started pounding and words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled. "GO FUCKING GET TSUNADE! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto ran out of the room and I clutched my head. I felt a hand on mine and looked up.

"Neji-kun?" my eyes watered and he softly smiled. Tsunade ran in and looked at me. I felt my control slipping.

"I'm in my head! And fucking stuck there! I can't control-" What was that?

"Hokage-sama when did you get here?" she wasn't here a second ago. I looked down and saw Neji holding it. I yanked it out of his grasp and glared.

He sighed and looked at the Hokage.

"I'm going to check your head out okay Sakura? " I nodded and grabbed Sasuke-kuns hand. I felt her Chakra in my head and relaxed.

_I know you can hear me Hokage, get me the fuck out! I don't care what you do, I want the fuck OUT!_

"Well Sakura, I can basically erase your life. Every friend. How to love. All of it will be gone. But you should be you. Well, the pure you." She said. I raised my eyebrow and tightened my grip on Sasuke-kuns hand. I felt the same weird feeling as words slipped out of my mouth.

"Do it! I can't stand being in here! Just FUCKING DO IT!" I yelled. I felt pain. My screams were constant and my eyes watered. I slowly blacked out..

…

Neji Pov

"What did you do?" I stared at the girl who had my heart as I asked.

"Well, I erased Sakura. Her memories. Who she is. Her parents. Her life. I'll be surprised if she remember how to feel. To get her out I had to erase everything." She said.

Sakura won't remember me. She won't remember anything.

"But this proves to be my entertainment." She smirked as everyone turned to her. What the hell does that mean?

"Sakura doesn't know anyone, which means her heart is fair game. I'm going to inform the Akatsuki and make a competition of sorts. I will allow those who wish to have Sakura into the village, and see who catches her heart." She smirks again and walks out. There was silence and a tumble weed drifted through the room.

…..

Author Pov

"WHAT!?" there yells were heard across the village and met the Hokages ears. She laughed and started to write to the Akatsuki.

Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves,

Because of the attack on Sakura Haruno induced by your Organization, feel privileged that I am allowing this. Sakura has absolutely no memory of anyone or anything. She has to learn everything over. I am inviting you to a friendly competition. Fighting for Sakura Haruno's heart.

Send only those who truly wish for Sakura to be by their sides.

The Hokage started to laugh as she sent her slug to send the message. Almost as soon as she sent it, the slug returned with a scroll.

Understood. The following will be there shortly

-Itachi

-Hidan

-Deidara

They will behave.

"Let the games begin." And with that, Sakura's fate was sealed. Unknown to her all the hell she was going to endure….

WHAT!? I went there. You gotta love me though! REVIEW


	14. Poor neji

**What's good, my readers? So I was thinking of making a zombie naruto story. Why? BECAUSE ZOMBIES ARE THE SHIT! Anywho….that's why I haven't updated recently. I've been bugging friends to write one with me, but they won't :( So If you're interested message me, we'll get our facebooks and begin to write! MUAHHHHHhH! Well enjoy! So readers have messaged me wanting some quick facts about me so here ya go **

FACTS ABOUT CUTIE1016

My actual name is Taylor (feel free to use it)

I am 16 years young. Turning 17 in 4 months

I will post a picture if requested enough XD kinda weird but it's for my readers

I have one anime friend, and can't find anyothers

I HAVE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!

There you have it! Fun facts because it was requested. If you guys seriously want a picture, then I will. Because I love you guys. ENJOY! BRO FIST!

…..

Sakura Pov

Lights. Lights shine my eyes as I close them immediately. I flinch and push myself up.

"Sakura?" I turn toward the sound and tilted my head. Sakura? I stare at this person, long hair and white eyes.

"That's your name." he said softly. Sakura. Sakura. I look around and see that I'm in a small room, on a really soft surface.

"S-S-Sa-Sak-Sakura?" It feels weird to hear this sound coming from me. He nodded and walked toward me. He pointed toward himself.

"Neji. N-e-j-I" I looked at him. Neji. Neji.

"N-n-n-Neji?" I said. He smiled widely and my face felt hot. My hand went to my face as my hands shook. Why? Why is my face hot? I felt wetness on my face as well.

"Ah! Sakura it's okay! You blushed. Don't be scared!" Blushed? I pulled back my hand and watched as the wetness fell. I look at him and tilted my head.

"Tears. You were scared. It's okay." He reached out and wiped the wetness from my cheeks.

"Try to stand." He said. I looked at him, slighty scared. He grabbed both hands and stood me up. A sound escaped from me and I looked at him, with my hand covering my mouth.

"You laughed. It's perfectly normal." I let the sound escape again. He grabbed my hand and moved forward. I shook and dropped to the ground. I could feel the wetness coming.

"It's okay! Let's try again." He lifted me from surface and stood me up. My legs shook and the wetness came back.

"Byakugan!" he shouted and I jumped up.

"No wonder. Don't move." I looked at him as he started to gently touch me. From lower to all the way to my face. I felt a rush of something. I stopped shaking and let the laugh sound escape.

"Your Chakra was blocked." He said and grabbed my hand again. I didn't fall. I followed him around the room. Then he lifted one hand.

"Transport!" he said and all I saw was pretty things. I let go and felt softness on my feet. I jump and laugh. I started to walk around and then run. I was twirling and laughing. All the pretty things. I felt my hair spin with me, as I took in everything.

…..

Neji Pov.

To think she's been unconscious for 6 months. She looked like a fairy. Her hair spinning around her while she skips around. The others were on a mission, but should be back any time now. I knew I would have to fight for her. Since the Akatsuki came 6 months ago, its been really tense here. I continued to watch her, as she spun around. Her laugh like bells. I felt their chakra before I saw them.

Sakura has yet to notice, she was far too interested in the butterfly that landed on her nose.

"SAKURA-CHAN" I heard the idiot scream. I held my arm out and waited for him to collide. I felt him hit my arm and fly backwards. I turned toward Sakura to see she still had her attention on the butterfly.

"Hn. And why did you hit the dobe?" I heard him ask.

"He would of scared her." I heard Itachi say quietly. I nodded and went back to looking at Sakura.

"N-neji!" Sakura turned with a smile on her face, and pointed at the butterfly. I got up and walked over to her.

"It's a butterfly Sakura." I said softly as I removed it from her face.

"Tfly?" she asked with her head tilted

"Butterfly. B-U-T-T-E-R-F-L-Y." I slowly pronounced each word for her, as she listened intently.

"But-butter-f-ly" she stuttered. I smiled and nodded my head. She laughed and started repeating butterfly.

"Sakura? Its time you meet friends." I said.

"Friends?" she asked

"Like me." I said. She slowly nodded and followed me. I reached the giant group of men and she hid behind me.

She poked her head out from behind me and stared at them. She pointed to herself.

"Sakura." She whispered. Then they all started shouting their names at her. Her hands covered her ears as she started to cry.

Itachi pushed me aside as he glared at the men behind him. He turned back and softened his gaze and spoke softly.

" I can't bring back your memories, but I can help with your basic knowledge. Will you allow me to?"

I sighed and looked at him.

"She can't understand you."

His eyes bled red and caught Sakura in his gaze. No one said anything as we stood and watched. Soon it the sun went down and I realized it's been hours.

"Itachi, she needs to go back to the hospital. I took her without the knowledge of Tsunade-sama." I said.

His eyes returned to normal and sakura stared at the men behind Itachi.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Is that correct, Itachi-nee? " she asked and tilted her head.

My mouth dropped as I stared at her in shock. She talked? What the hell did he do!?

"Hai, Sakura-Chan that was excellent. But it's Itachi-kun, ne?" he said playfully.

Sakura smiled brightly and looked toward me.

"Neji-sama! Itachi-kun went over the basics of language so I could communicate with other beings. Isn't that satisfactory!"

My eye twitched at the Sama that was added to my name. Damn you Itachi!

"You can call me Neji-Kun, okay Sakura?" I smiled.

"Oh no, you are of higher ninja status thus you must have my respect Neji-sama! Itachi-kun said so, it would be highly improper for me to address you as otherwise. Ne, Itachi-Kun." She asked.

"You are correct, Sakura-Chan. You will learn to drop the formalities after a couple more lessons."

Damn you Itachi. I look toward him to see a smirk etched to his face. FUCK!

PLEASE I'm sorry, readers. Don't give up on me? I love you all to much.


	15. All the guys are fucked

Enjoy :)

My classes with Itachi-kun continued for the next couple of days. I have fully come to understand how to talk, although I'm still having issues with writing. I have become very good friends with everyone. But mainly just Itachi-kun, Neji-Sama, Naruto-sama, and Sasuke-sama. Tsunade-sama made us a team, so we go on missions a lot. I am still learning about emotions and feelings. It's really confusing, but I'm sure I can get the hang of it.

I walked down the dirt path toward the ramen shop, with hopes of finding someone to talk with. I have come to noticed that I shouldn't talk to any other males besides those four. Itachi-kun told me their bad people. I felt someone following me. I felt their stare in my back. Who?

"Sakura-Chan!" I turned to see Itachi-kun running toward me. I smile and wave.

"Good day, Itachi-kun." I said. He nodded and smirked.

"Where were you headed?" he asked.

"I was looking for Naruto-sama. Would you like to accompany me?" I asked. He sighed loudly and I tilted my head.

"I would have thought you would drop the formalities." He said. I shook my head and continued to walk.

"Itachi-kun…" I said while looking around. I could still feel the gaze. I could feel my eyes start to water up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I looked and saw Naruto and Sasuke. Were they the ones staring at me?

"Naruto-sama. Sasuke-sama good da—" I stopped mid-sentence. I can still feel it. I moved close to the males.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I think one of the bad people are following me.." my eyes water and I look around frantically. The males make a tight triangle around me.

"I can't sense any Chakra around here." Itachi said. I shook my head back and forth and covered my ears. It was a safety thing for me. Made me feel safe, I could feel it, him, the bad person. I squatted and felt tears on my face.

"I can feel it! Their presence. Their staring at me. I can feel it. Make it stop!" I screamed. What is this feeling? This pain? Neji was in the triangle they made. He took my hands away from my ears.

"I feel it, Neji-sama. I'm scared. I feel it." I whisper. Neji stood and looked around. His eyes white and threw a kunai in a window.

"That's not very nice" A voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING SAKURA?" Sasuke yelled.

A man came out of the window. Dressed very in a kimono. He had long white hair, and pale blue eyes. I felt my face heat up.

"Sakura? Darling. Come here." I put my hand on naruto and pushed him out of the way, and walked toward the man.

"You poor thing. Having no memory of these horrible people. Not even knowing what love is. Or lust." He said as I walked closer.

I was in a daze. My surroundings blurred as I focused on him alone.

"Move and I'll snap her neck." I heard him hiss.

I didn't care. I just kept walking. My face was still hot when I finally reached him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SAKURA!"

The yell didn't faze me in the least. I just stared at the man's face. Lost in every detail, I saw his hand reach out to touch my face but sand blocked it.

"Darling, put the sand down. Let me touch you." He said gently. No! I tried to talk or look away but I could not. No. no. no. no.

I twitched my fingers as his face came closer.

"Stop fighting it!" he yelled. I pushed chakra into my hand. I willed it to move and punched him. He flew back into a building.

"Sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to bad people." I said.

I turned to walk toward the others to see them fight against a wall. I ran toward them only to hit something. My eyes watered as I stared at them.

"Itachi-kun? Neji-sama? Why?" I cried.

"Poor little, Sakura." The man mocked.

I flipped around see him wiping the dirt off his kimono. I flinched and moved back, only to hit the wall.

"You always were the weak one." He said.

I looked at him, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh? They didn't fill in anything did they." He mocked.

"No! SAKURA, COVER YOUR EARS! NOW!" I turned to see a red headed boy. He had green eyes like me, and a tattoo on his forehead.

"You were also the annoying one." He said casually.

My head hurts, it hurts. Why? Why do those words hurt my chest.

"It hurts! Naruto-sama it hurts!" I cried.

"Do you want to know the worst one?" he said while laughing.

"DON'T! I'LL KILL YOU!" The red headed boy shouted.

The man came up behind me and I flinched.

"You see them? Hmm your loved Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama? Want to know, why all this has happened to you?" he asked.

"You were left behind." He whispered.

It felt like glass breaking. I felt my mind shatter. I felt my eyes widen and my chest clench. The man let me go as I started to laugh.

The man stared at me, with his head slighty tilted.

"**The fuck?**" I look around to see a man looking at me, like I was a piece of meat. How the flying fuck am I back!

"Now, will you come with me Sakura?" he said.

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked at the situation at hand. I bit my thumb and out it on the ground.

"**Weapon Release!**" I smirked as my Katana rose from the ground and into my hand.

The man's eyes widened at the weapon.

"That's impossible! I've been watching you! You are not that advanced! I've researched you!" he hissed.

"**Well if you researched closer, you would of found-**" I ran at him with my blade ready. I sliced his shoulder.

"**That we have a split personality. But-" ** I dodged his chains that shot out from under his kimono.

I grabbed said chain and flipped around, choking him with his own weapon.

"**I left and merged with her, I shouldn't be here. Which reminds me-**" I dodged his last attempt to get free and threw him on the ground.

"There will be more like me. You will be one of us." He choked out. I slammed my foot on his throat, killing him. I flip around and walk toward the men. I lace my fist with chakra and shatter the wall. I glared with as much hate as I could.

"**What the hell did you fuck tards do!**"

YES! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! Bro-Fist!


	16. Pervertness

I'm sorry! I've been super busy. I got my AX pass in the mail, so I've been making my cosplay. Its in July, but it take forever to finish everything. (COSPLAYERS BACK ME UP!) I also got a PM about a youtube account. I do have one, if you want more about that, put in in the review. I felt so shy about writing this limey chapter, but I did it! You guys better love me!

BUT FOR ALL MY ANGRY READERS HERE IS MY FIRST STEAMY CHAPTER!

I continued to glare at the men that were the main cause for all this shit! Why am I here? That merge should of made us one!

""**Well? The fuck did you do!?"** Think sakura.

"Well, you sakura-" Itachi was cut off when I foot hit his stomach and he flew into a building.

"**Let me think!" **I sat down and closed my eyes. Sakura! Where the fuck are you! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BITCH! Found you! I grabbed her head he and pushed chakra into her. Get the fuck out!

I opened my eyes and saw me sitting in across from me.

"Itachi-sama, what's going on?" she asked. I almost flinched at the tone of her voice. It was so innocent and kind.

"**Itachi-sama? The fuck?" **I'm getting a headache. What the hell is happening? I rubbed my head and neck trying to relieve the new found tension.

"Why are there two of me?" I heard my voice again.

"**There isn't two of you. I am your inner personality. Your true feelings and true thoughts. I am what you want to be." **Not that it matters, if she can't remember shit.

I remember everything. When fighting that asshole I got a full fucking punch of memories and feelings.

I felt a pair of hands rubbing me neck. Working out every knot. I sighed in pure pleasure.

"Neji, what is going on?" I ask.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Sakura." He sounded upset.

"I pull him toward me, so he's facing me upside down.

"Fucking kiss me." I whisper. "There is only one thing I can be sure of now, and it that you're a mine. All fucking mine. So you are going to kiss me, like you were going to after I got back from that mission."

I pulled him to my lips and kissed him. I bite his lip and he groans. I smirk as he tries to bite me back.

"That is highly inappropriate behavior." Sakura said. Or i? What the fuck ever. I flipped myself off and pushed my tongue into Neji's mouth. He moans and pushes harder into my mouth.

"That's enough perverts!" someone hissed. I pull away and leaned toward the side.

"**You see this face? This is the face of a person who doesn't give a fuck." **I hissed and turned toward me. **"Figure this shit out." **

I turned back to Neji and transported us anywhere but there. We ended up at a training **ground**. I slammed Neji down and kissed his lips hungrily. His hand went to my shirt and raised it up. I smirked in our kiss and brought his hands above his head, and bonded them with my Chakra.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I grinned.

"**Believe it or not." **I whispered in his ear. "**I like it rough." **

I nibbled his ear and grinded into him.

"Ah! S-Sakura" Neji moaned. I ripped his shirt off his person and ran my hands up and down his chest. I kissed my way to his neck and bit it. He arched his back and grounded into me. I kissed and sucked that spot, until I knew it would stay for days.

I take my shirt off, as well as my pants. And dive into Neji's mouth. I explore every inch of his mouth as he does the same. I pull away and look at him. He's a panting mess.

"How are you and her the same person." He panted.

I reached for his pants and slid them off.

"**I'm there. You just have to look."** I said.

I grinded on top of the tent in his boxers, as he moaned. He started to tug at the bonds holding him down.

"Ah! Oh God! Ugh!" he moaned and I laughed.

"**Nope! Just Sakura."** I grinded harder as his pants got faster.

"Please Sakura! Ah!" he whined. He started to meet my thrusts and I smirked.

"**I'm not planning on losing my virginity, but I will torture you." **I panted. I went toward his neck and started to kiss and bite it. I went to his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. Just to tease him, I went to his ear and moaned softly.

He shivered and thrusted faster against my panties.

"**So, you liked that Neji?"** I grinned.

"Please, please, Ah! Nngg! Ugh!" He was close, just not yet there. An idea came to mind.

"**Ah! Neji! Harder! Ah!" **I breathed into his ear.

"Ah! SAKURA!" He yelled and stiffened.

I felt him relax and I released the bonds. Just as I released the he flipped us over.

"You teased me." He hissed.

"**Actually, I brought you release. Quite quickly if I might add." **I said and laughed.

"Two can play that card." He hissed.

I moaned as his hand slid down my stomach, lower and lower, until—

"SAKURA! I FIGURED IT OUT!" I heard me scream. I grabbed Neji's hand and pouted.

"**Playtimes over, Neji." **I pulled him down and kissed him again. His tongue and mine fighting. Of course I won. I pushed him down and put chakra in my lips and teeth. As I bit and sucked on his neck. Making sure my hickey stayed.

"Ah! Sakura! Nngh!" I felt the tent return and I smirked. I grinded on him one last time before I got up and put my clothes on.

"You ripped my shirt." He said. I shrugged.

"**You look better without one."** He smirked and walked toward me.

"**We don't have time for..Ah!" **Neji bit my neck. Hard. My legs shook as he bit harder.

"**Ah! Neji…more! Ugh.." **I panted and slammed mid mouth to mine. He bit my lip and sucked on it. My legs gave out, but Neji caught me and wrapped my legs around me.

"You like that? Sakura/" he purred. I threw my head back and moaned.

**Fuck you Sakura. We will talk tomorrow.**

"**We're going to talk about tomorrow." I **panted. He grinned.

Next thing I knew we were in a bedroom.

"You're not leaving a virgin." He panted.

I just grinned.


End file.
